The Lesson
by Sarah Mckatie
Summary: LOTS of kissing in here. This is just chock full of fluff. I'm telling you now, there is a message in here that may change your thoughts on me...


5:20 PM 2/23/2002  
9:33 PM 2/23/2002  
10:20 PM 2/23/2002  
  
Desclaimer: I only own the people in Ginny's year, Veronica, Charolette, and Linda. I think I own Nicki, unless there's a  
Nicki in the book. I'm not sure. If she's not there, I own her too! Oh, I am changing the years around a bit. (I think!) Ginny  
is in fourth year, and Lee is in the 7th. Well, sad A/N time!!!!!!!  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
A/N Hi! Um, I am VERY sorry to inform you of this, but this will be my last story for a while. I realised that I have to be me  
and not who my sister wants me to be. For further information, email me at tomfeltonisdeadsexy@hotmail.com I will leave all of  
my stories up, but I won't finish any series'. If you want more quickies, go to 'Damn', 'Girl Talk', and 'Shall We Dance?'  
Well, before I depress you any further, ON WITH THE SHOW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Ginny ran out into the common room. Lee was seated on a big soft couch. "Hi Lee!" Lee was the only one in the common room  
which was amazing. "Hi Lee. What're you doing out here all by yourself?" Lee shrugged. "Come here Gin." Ginny sat beside him.  
"What's wrong Lee?" Lee sighed. "You're a girl, aren't you?" Ginny looked down at herself, and then back up at him. "I'm  
pretty sure. Why?" Lee sighed. "I want to ask Nicki to go out with me. How do I do it?" Ginny smiled. "How do you do it, or  
how do you do it to make her say yes?" Lee sighed. "What do you think?" Ginny smiled. "Tell her how you fee- Oh wait. This is  
Nicki. Ok, insult her." Lee looked at her as though she had lost her mind.  
  
"What?" Ginny shook her head. "Trust me!" Lee sighed. "Now, show me what you got." Neither one knew that Charolette, Linda,  
Veronica, and Ron were fighting to see through the big window that was in the girls dorm room that showed the whole of the  
Common Room. Lee looked up at her. "Ok, um... Your hair is...Stringy?" Ginny sighed. "Ok, this is a little harder than I  
thought it would be. Ok, try something about my teeth." Ginny was prepared for the worst. "Your teeth aren't as sparkling  
white as they usually are." Ginny rolled her eyes. "I swear you are the one man that is impossibal because he isn't  
impossibal!" Lee shrugged.  
  
"Ok, why don't we try something a bit more... Easy?" He nodded. He was now prepared for the worst. When this girl read easy  
novels at home, they were written in Greek! Ginny licked her lower lip which just made Lee more nervous. "Ok, now, you want to  
kiss her, how do you go about doing it?" Lee gave her an odd look. "What?" Ginny sighed. "Sometimes just going on and kissing  
the girl will say all the words for you if you're at a loss for them. Now come on, show me how you'd do it." Lee looked  
embarassed. "Oh come on Gin! Your brothers would shove a deck of exploding snap cards in my shorts!" Ginny smiled. "Oh you big  
baby! They will not. I'm trying to help you get a girlfriend, not help you get killed by my brothers. Just do it." Lee closed  
his eyes and leaned in when he heared her say, "No."  
  
Lee looked up. "What now? You told me to show you what I had." She shook her head. "You weren't doing it right." Lee looked at  
her as though she had just eaten a booger flavor jelly bean. "My face was a good four feet from yours!" Ginny smiled. "You  
have to get into a conversation, and then spring it on me, when I'm not expecting it, ok?" He groweled lightly. Hadn't she  
just told him that kissing was a good substitute fot talking? Not that he disagreed. He was a LOT better at kissing than   
talking. Ginny was going to make this as hard on him as possibal wasn't she? He looked for a conversation starter. "How do  
you feel about Quidittch?" Ginny started to laugh.  
  
"Ok, little trick. Start with something the girl likes, then slip into what you like, ok?" Lee sighed, and started to talk to  
her about books. He knew how she loved them. "Well, I read this one book called, 'Quidittch through the ages,'" Lee said using  
her advice. Ginny smiled, noting that her advice didn't go in one ear and out the other. He smiled as he continued to talk.  
Ginny smiled as he said, "I remember the first time I tried to teach you how to play! You fell..." His voice became very soft.  
"You started to cry, and I picked you up, and took you into the house." He was getting very close to her. "You wouldn't stop,  
and your parents weren't home. I was babysitting because they took Fred, George and Ron to go visit Percy in the hospital but,  
you wanted to stay at home with me,  
  
"You wanted 'mommy,' and I was an aweful substitute. I asked you to show me where it hurt." He put a hand on her knee. "You  
pulled up your jeans and showed me an terribal scrape." Ginny looked down at his hand. "I got onto my knees, and kissed..." He  
leaned under to where she was looking down at her knee, and kissed her softly on the lips. Ginny, in pure shock, jumped back  
slightly. Lee put a hand behind her head, and pulled her closer to him. Ginny held onto one of his well muscled arms, and felt  
her bones turn into mush.  
  
Ginny felt his tongue pry her lips open and force her teeth apart. That last part cut his tongue a bit, but he didn't care. He  
suddenly came to the shocking realization that she must never have kissed anyone before. He decided he might as well make it  
good for her. Lee gently pulled her pony-tail holder out of her hair. She ran a hand through his soft hair, feeling her once  
liquified bones reharden. She suddenly had courage again. She pressed herself against his chest, feeling her tongue press  
harder against his own.  
  
Lee, in shock, in fact pulled away from her momentarily before quickly coming back to her soft lips. Her hands came up to his  
face. His eyes slowly opened so he could look at her. She looked nervous. He knew she was. Her once beloved baby sitter was  
now snogging her brains out. He pulled away. "Well, was that right?" Ginny felt her eyes slowly open. "Well," she said, barely  
above a whisper, "I suppose, with a little more practice..."  
  
A/N What did you think?! I hope you liked it! 


End file.
